Heartache
by hyugapineapple
Summary: In which Keiji is madly in love with Bokuto, but Koutarou only has eyes for Tetsurou.


_"Akaaaaaaaaasssshhhhhhiiiiiii!"_

 _"What is it, Bokuto-san?"_

 _"You won't believe what happened!"_

 _"Well, that's kind of hard to happen if you won't actually tell me what's the big deal."_

 _"I'm going out with Kuroo!"_

 _"That's great, but don't you already do that on weekends?"_

 _"No, not like that! I'm going out with Tetsu on a date! He asked me out and I accepted!"_

A sharp pang in the heart and a strange squeeze in the gut.

 _"Oh? Do you like him that way, Bokuto-san?"_

 _"You don't even know, Akaashi! I think I've had this huge crush on him since the first year!"_

Another sharp pang. Then a fake smile.

 _"I'm happy for you, Bokuto-san, I hope you two will be happy together."_

 _"Thank you, Akaashi! You're the best friend I could ever ask for!"_

 _"Of course, Bokuto-san."_

* * *

Hollowness in his chest and tears forming in his eyes.

Kuroo and Bokuto had their first date. Akaashi brushed it off. The pain in his chest was easy to ignore.

They had their second date. Then the third, the fourth, the tenth. Akaashi thought that the discomfort he felt inside was annoying.

Tetsurou and Koutarou celebrated one month together. Keiji constantly felt like crying.

Kuroo and Bokuto made one year together. Keiji had to bite his lip and clench his fists, hoping that they wouldn't notice how fake his smile was.

Years later, Kuroo announced his and Koutarou's engagement. Akaashi couldn't breathe.

* * *

Bouquets of lilies and peonies surrounded them. Everything was so beautiful, white and purple,delicate and impeccable. People were laughing and cheering, everyone was so happy, they all were admiring the newlyweds. It would've been strange if they didn't. They were simply exhilarating together.

A short moment of silence before more laughs erupted. Of course, Tetsurou was the funny type, he wouldn't miss the occasion to joke and brighten up everyone's mood even on his wedding day. Especially when Koutarou held his hand, giving him soft, loving looks whenever they made eye contact.

A table or two away from the two grooms, stood Akaashi. He was one of the newlywed's closest friend. Of course that he had to be seated right next to them. And of course that he had to be Koutarou's best man too. They were best friends after all.

As he watched the two, the only thing that he could do was to hide behind his glass of champagne, smiling from time to time at some jokes that he heard and nodding at the toasts that were said for the young couple. His eyes though, they never left Kuroo and Bo's hands. He just couldn't look away from the beautiful, golden rings that marked their marriage. They fit so well together, it was painful to watch. So painful that Keiji's felt like he suffocated.

How he wished that the man who held Bokuto's hand were him. How he wished that he were the one who could claim Koutarou as his husband. How he wished he had the courage to confess and make Bokuto his. Oh, how he wished that the painful sensation inside his chest finally stopped so he could breathe normally again. He wanted it to stop. He wanted to end the torture. Was that too much to ask?

A hand tapped Keiji's shoulder. Turning around, he met Konoha's sympathetic smile and a soft squeeze on his upper arm. Akinori was one of the few persons who knew about Keiji's situation. he has tried to convince the brunet to confess because he knew that Keiji might have a chance with Koutarou. But Akaashi refused. No matter how much he loved his best friend, he couldn't brush off the look that Koutarou had on his face whenever he saw his husband. He couldn't do that. Tetsurou and Koutarou were made for each other. Keiji was just a….minor inconvenience that should be kept away.

"I know it's stupid to ask, but are you okay?" he heard Konoha's voice, sensing the concern in his tone.

Akaashi only smiled and looked down, hoping that the tears that blurred his eyes won't be noticed by other guests. He nodded afterwards, his fake beam only widening as he looked back at Konoha who was now staring at him with worry in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm good." he finally replied. He really was good. His best friend found his true love, a man who really loved him back. Keiji knew that Tetsurou would do anything to make Bo happy. That was enough. It killed him, it made him want to disappear and scream in agony, but it was enough. Koutarou was in good hands.

The blond's eyes softened in understanding as he nodded, squeezing Akaashi's clothed arm carefully. Keiji did not deserve that. No one deserved to be punished this way.

"Why won't you try to date someone else?" he asked in the end, still not taking his eyes from the brunet. "It'll be hard, I know. But you'll find your true love too, Keiji. You don't have to suffer like that. You don't deserve it, you know it too."

The setter chuckled, turning his head to stare at the happy couple who shared now one sweet, loving kiss, practically melting in each other's arms, cheers and claps accompanying them. Keiji felt his heart shattering for the millionth time and his eyes burning with the fresh, hot tears that threatened to fall. Then he looked back at Akinori, not bothering to wipe the salty liquid that rolled down his cheeks, his smile still intact. Shrugging, Akaashi gripped his glass and turned back to stare at his best friend, whispering in a soft tone.

"Maybe love isn't for everyone, Konoha-san."


End file.
